Edward et Héléna, Prince et Princesse du Royaume de Galles, A Poudlard
by TheNeOz
Summary: Edward August et Héléna Lo'Wal dit Lo'Walter, sont deux enfants de 11 ans. Edward, petit, fut recueillit par la famille Royale du Pays de Galles par caprice de la petite Héléna, qui voulait un petit frère. Depuis, ils sont inséparables, malgré leurs disputes incessantes. Tout les deux, vont participer aux événements, qui vont bouleverser le monde Magique, en bien... ou en mal ?


**Titre** : Edward & Héléna Prince et Princesse du Royaume de Galles à Poudlard

 **Auteur** : TheNeOz

 **Genre** : Aventure - Amitié - Romance - General

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Les OCs appartiennent à moi. Mais l'univers et les autres personnages non-crée par ma personne sont à J.K. Rowling

 _ **Gallois**_

* * *

 **31 Juin 1970**

Chapitre 0 - Prologue

Un petit garçon aux cheveux ébènes et au visage mince, fixait avec tranquillité, la lettre dans ses mains fines.

Ses deux yeux d'un magnifique gris tirant sur le bleu, fixaient le papier, où une fine écriture était visible. Sa bouche, étirée en un sourire, habituellement en coin, était complètement fermée et ses lèvres pincées, montrait la concentration dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Il soupira avant de se frotter la joue, avec l'index de sa main droite, tout en lisant la lettre tranquillement.

* * *

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE_ _SORCELLERIE_

 _ **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Dear Mr August_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr August, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directrice adjointe**_

* * *

«, Hé bien… Il font pas les choses à moitié… » S'exclama fortement l'enfant de 10 ans en fixant d'un air amusé, la liste des courses dont il avait besoin. « Comme-ci j'avais pas déjà ça sur moi… » Fit-il en soupirant longuement.

Avant de soudainement rouler en boule la liste des fournitures demandées. Qu'il balança d'un léger mouvement du poignet dans la poubelle en face de lui..

« PAAAAANIEEEEER ! » cria t-il comme un dément en lançant ses mains en l'air tout en utilisant sa chaise de bureau pour tourner en rond...

« PUTAIN ! MAIS FERME TA GUEULE ED !» Cria à son tour une voix féminine, furibonde, le coupant dans sa joie immense, d'avoir réussi à mettre sa boule de papier dans la corbeille de sa chambre. Alors qu'il tournait encore en rond sur sa chaise, il entendit des bruits de pas de plus en plus rapide s'approcher de sa porte, le faisant se paralyser soudainement alors qu'une grimace d'effroi prenait place sur son visage.

Comme si un éléphant se rapprochait de sa chambre prêt à tout démolir, il déglutit avant de se retourner vers cette fameuse "Porte" pour voir apparaître son pire cauchemars qui venait littéralement de défoncer sa porte d'un gros coup de pied bien placé… PUTAIN ! Elle avait arrachée la porte cette folle !

« Hey ! Ma porte !... » Protesta faiblement Edward avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne en déglutissant difficilement.

La fille blonde d'environ 11 ans qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre (un air furieux au visage) était devant lui et semblait vouloir l'étriper, ses deux yeux vert comme des émeraudes, lançaient des éclairs.

Sans aucun doute que si elle lançait vraiment des éclairs, il serait _mort..._ Elle s'approcha de lui dans de souples enjambées, le faisant reculer lentement, en levant les mains devant lui, comme-s'il voulait retenir ou calmer une bête enragée.

« Attends, pitié Héléna… J'le referais plus.. Promis... » Bafouilla le jeune garçon, d'une voix tremblante.

Il mit ses deux mains tendue devant lui comme-s'il essayait de se protéger le visage.

Ce qui était _vraiment_ le cas.

« Mr Edward August !... » Commença t-elle d'un ton menaçant en se plantant à quelques centimètres du garçon aux cheveux ébène les mains sur la taille, son regard brûlant d'une rage sans nom.

Le garçon écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur avant de se mettre encore plus en position de protection, se recroquevillant sur lui même, à le voir, il était plus que terrifié par l'innocente jeune fille devant lui.

Une fois que son visage fut en face de Edward, croisant par la même occasion les iris grises-bleues du garçon, la fille eut un immense sourire avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front, le faisant pousser une exclamation de douleur avant de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait dans la main. En l'agitant devant son nez.

« Lis… » Fit-elle d'un seul coup, rayonnante de joie.

Edward leva un sourcil surpris en adressant un regard appuyé à Héléna qui avait un immense sourire sur le visage, ses deux yeux vert étincelants, le fixait avec joie et gaîté…

Il fit un long soupir dont il avait le secret, décidant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les filles avant de jeter un oeil sur le papier en se frottant douloureusement le front.

* * *

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE_ _SORCELLERIE_

 _ **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Dear Miss Lo'Walter_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, Mlle Law , en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directrice adjointe**_

* * *

Le visage d'Edward s'illumina instantanément et sans que son amie et sœur s'y attende, il se précipita vers la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras au niveau de la taille, en la serrant fortement, faisant apparaître sur les joues bronzées de la petite fille, deux magnifique teintes rosâtre. Avant qu'il ne se mette à la soulever et à tourner en rond, la faisant rire aux éclats.

« Arrête ! Ed ! Arrête ! » Tenta t-elle, vainement, prise par un crise de rire qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter.

Elle attrapa fermement les épaules carrée de son ami en essayant de le pousser de toutes ses forces… Sans résultats.

Au bout de quelque seconde, elle réussit à calmer sa crise de fou rire, et ils ralentissaient tout les deux tranquillement et de plus en plus avant de se stopper complètement.

Il adressa un sourire amusé à la jeune fille après l'avoir posé sur le sol, les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il faisait tout son possible pour se retenir de rigoler. Elle qui était toujours tirés à quatre épingles. Et là ses cheveux ressemblaient à un amas de noeud. Ça le faisait rire.

« J'adore ta coiffure ! Crois moi que si j'avais un appareil photo, j'aurais bien immortalisé ce moment tellement ta coupe de cheveux est moche ! »

Héléna eut un air outrée avant de se retourner et de se précipiter en vitesse, hors de la chambre d'Edward , les mains sur sa tête, essayant de cacher ses cheveux.

Edward lâcha un rire moqueur en la voyant partir comme ça.

« AUUUUGUST ! »

Son petit sourire satisfait s'agrandit immédiatement en entendant son nom être crier.

Il se leva d'un bond vif de sa chaise sur laquelle il s'était rassis, et traversa sa chambre rapidement. En sortant, il esquiva au passage sa soeur qui tenta de le saisir au col et sauta sur la rampe d'escalier le faisant glisser jusqu'en bas sous le regard écœuré de la jeune fille qui lâcha un juron avant de se jeter dans les escaliers avec pour ferme intention de l'attraper.

En passant dans le sas d'entrée, Edward enfila à la hâte ses chaussures, attrapa son skate-board, avant d'ouvrir le porte et de la fermer brusquement.

BOOM !

Edward eut un sourire satisfait avant de lancer son skate-board et de sauter dessus alors que Héléna, derrière lui, ouvrit la porte, furibonde. Une grande marque rouge sur le front.

« Tu t'en tirera pas comme ça ! Ed ! » Hurla t-elle en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Edward amusé à l'extrême, la salua d'une main et se pencha avant que son skate-board n'accélère subitement faisant lâcher un juron à la jeune fille blonde qui claqua la porte, énervée en le voyant disparaître au loin.

* * *

 **31 août 1970**

Edward regarda la femme devant lui, et il pouvait clairement dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur qu'elle dégageait.

Elle sentait le chat. Et il détestait les chats.

Elle portait un chapeau pointu de couleur vert et une robe de bonne facture de la même couleur, elle fixait avec gentillesse sa soeur et n'avait s'en doute pas senti derrière elle, le regard perçant gris-bleu du seul homme présent.

« Bonjour… êtes-vous bien Mademoiselle Héléna Amélia Lo'Walter Princesse du Royaume de Galles ?.. » Demanda McGonagall à Héléna qui acquiesça avec grâce. « Bien... Mais où est Monsieur August ? »

Elle était surprise de ne pas sentir avec son odorat plus développé que la moyenne , ni voir le fameux fils du couple royal du Royaume de Galles.

« Derrière Mademoiselle… » Fit une voix rauque la surprenant.

Minerva sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers Edward qui la sondait de son regard gris-bleu, il avait les bras croisés et était appuyé contre mur derrière elle un étrange sourire sur son visage alors que le soleil lui brûlait le dos.

« Ah ! Monsieur August, où étiez-vous ? »

Le jeune homme haussa ses épaules avant de commencer à s'avancer vers sa maison et d'y entrer tranquillement.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » Répliqua froidement Edward en dardant un regard menaçant sur McGonagall qui plissa ses yeux.

« _Vraiment irrespectueux ce garçon._ »

La petite fille en face d'elle, avait eut l'air de trouver ça drôle car un immense sourire peignait ses traits et ses yeux brillaient.

Elle se décala au bout de quelques secondes, laissant tout le loisir à Miss McGonagall de rentrer dans la maison, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

« Veuillez l'excuser, il est toujours comme ça. » S'inclina respectueusement Héléna pour excuser son frère qui les mains dans les poches disparut derrière le mur du salon.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce n'est pas grave… » Répliqua McGonagall en agitant la main semblant chasser une mouche.

Le fameux fils de Geoffrey Lo'Walter lui avait laisser une très mauvaise impression de lui.

Héléna conduisit sa futur professeur dans le salon et servit le thé à McGonagall qui avait fait exprès de venir tôt pour parler avec ses prochains élèves et aussi voir à quoi ressemblait les enfants de deux personnes qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien.

D'après ce qu'elle savait leur mère, la Reine Isabelle de Lawswalter (Nom du Duchés qu'elle possédait et du château du couple royal) ses futurs élèves avait déjà leurs baguettes depuis tout petit et avait l'autorisation de l'utiliser étant protéger de la trace par les enchantement de la Reine. Très grande magicienne reconnue en Grande-Bretagne. Pas aussi forte et puissante que Albus Dumbledore politiquement. Mais assez pour que son nom soit craint et respecter par les différents sorciers d'aujourd'hui.

Elle discuta pendant un moment avec la fille qui répondait franchement à ses questions et qui posait elle aussi énormément de question.

En tout cas McGonagall avait une très très bonne impression de Héléna Amelia Lo'Walter, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la petite fille était vraiment à l'aise avec l'inconnu, peu d'enfant l'était surtout avec elle pour son air revêche et sévère qu'elle avait en permanence.

« Il serait temps d'aller à King's Cross, des parents m'attendent pour me confier leurs enfants… Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? »

La petite fille acquiesça et débarrassa toute la table ainsi que le service de thé. Minerva vit Edward qui arrivait juste à la fin de sa phrase. Les mains dans les poches.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout en bataille. Il portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées montrant des avant-bras plutôt musclé, qu'un enfant de 10 ans n'était pas sensé avoir. Avec un jean noir et des chaussettes blanches. Il lui adressa un léger sourire en coin malicieux, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la saluer.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Mademoiselle McGonagall. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon corps à réagit à la présence d'un _animal_ que je n'aime pas, comme une pressentiment voyez-vous ? Injustifié si vous voulez mon avis… » Fit-il d'un air d'excuse en s'inclinant avec révérence.

Minerva resta neutre même si elle était intérieurement surprise qu'il semble soupçonner qu'elle soit une animagus, chose qu'elle devait rectifier dès maintenant pour éviter les suppositions.

Edward attrapa la main de sa futur professeur et lui fit un bise main.

« J'espère que nous pourrions continuer sur de bonnes bases… »

« L'odeur qui ne vous a pas plut est celles de chats. N'est-ce pas ? » Edward inclina la tête lentement pour confirmer ce que la femme disait. « J'en possède plusieurs. Veuillez donc m'excuser, je sais que certaines personnes ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Ma réaction a été déplacée et pas à la hauteur de la fonction que je suis sensé représenter. Veuillez encore une fois m'excuser en vous offrant ceci. »

Il sorti de sa poche un livre et lui tendit en s'inclinant très légèrement. Les yeux de McGonagall s'ouvrit de stupeur en fixant le livre : Métamorphose des Éléments et du Naturels par Heddyson Hison.

Heddyson Hinson était un sorcier qui avait écrit beaucoup d'ouvrage théorique et magique sur la métamorphose au 13ème siècle. Comment Edward pouvait posséder un tel ouvrage. C'était un mystère. Mais elle ne pouvait refuser.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur August pour ce présent… » Ses lèvres se pinçaient formant une fine ligne alors qu'elle le regardait. « Mais où sont vos affaires ? »

Edward qui s'était assis sur le sol pour lasser ses chaussures après avoir donné le présent, tira la langue en énonçant sa main dans sa poche. Il sembla chercher quelque chose avant de tirer une toute petite valise de sa poche qui tenait facilement entre son index et son pouce.

« Vous… savez utiliser le Reducio ? » Demanda McGonagall légèrement abasourdie par la prouesse de l'élève. « Mais c'est un sort de 5éme année ! »

Edward acquiesça et pointa du doigt Héléna qui revenait d'un pas tout gaï vers eux en sautillant de joie, dépourvue, elle aussi, de malle.

Minerva soupira avant de sortir de la maison, suivit par Edward et Héléna, qui s'accrochaient à la tunique de la prof quand elle s'apprêtait à leur expliquer. La faisant lever un sourcil de surprise. Ils étaient au courant mais cela était avantageux. Elle n'avait pas à perdre plus de temps. Elle était déjà presque en retard.

CRACK !

….

CRACK !

Le groupe disparut dans un bruit semblable à un craquement avant d'apparaître dans une ruelle près de gare de King's Cross dans le même bruit. Le groupe sortit de la ruelle tranquillement et Minerva sorti sa baguette et lança un sort informulés qui la fit pointer vers l'ouest.

« J'imagine que vous connaissez la route… » Commença Minerva avec sérieux. Faisant acquiescer les deux enfants devant elle. « Alors je vous laisse y aller. Nous nous verrons à Poudlard. Que la joie vous suive. »

Immédiatement, McGonagall se retourna et se dirigea vers l'endroit que pointait discrètement sa baguette d'un pas rapide.

Edward et Héléna se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers la gare de King Cross et d'y entrer. Il y avait un nombre incroyable de personne ce matin, et les deux enfants eurent du mal à se faufiler vers la quai de la gare Neuf et Dix. D'ailleurs, Edward grognait en se faisant bousculer car il ne pouvait pas utiliser de sort sous l'amusement de Héléna qui esquivait souplement les lourdeaux qui leurs marchaient presque dessus.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le quai de la Gare Neuf et Dix. Edward grogna une nouvelle fois quand il fut bousculer fortement par une personne laissant son épaule engourdie.

« Quelles idées à eut mère de nous installer dans un quartier mi-sorcier, mi-moldu nous faisant nous taper tout le chemin à pied… » Grognait t-il sous le sourire amusé de Héléna.

« Allons Ed ! Tu sais très bien que mère voulais que nous soyons tranquille pour les deux mois à venir avant de commencer notre scolarité à Poudlard ! »

Edward croisa les bras et tourna sa tête dedaigneusement.

« Je préfère largement l'ambiance du château. Au moins, il est vivant. » Commença t-il de mauvaise foi alors qu'il se rapprochait du côté du mur de la gare 9 3/4 « Dans cette maison, je me sentais seul. Moi qui à l'habitude d'être entourés...»

En effet, Edward était l'héritier du trône du Royaume. Il était donc entouré en permanence par des gardes et des servantes ainsi que diverses personnalités. Héléna et sa mère pensait qu'il aurait été heureux de s'évader un peu de cette situation. Ce qui avait été tout le contraire.

Edward était un garçon d'action. La non-action chez lui n'existait pas. Il pensait ne pas mériter la place qu'il avait suite à son adoption, alors il travaillait très dur. Économie, Politique, Militaire. Il connaissait très bien ses sujets-là. Il était très intelligent. Intransigeant envers lui-même et semblait ne jamais s'arrêter.

Oui Héléna aimait profondément son frère. Ce dernier était l'essence même de ce qu'elle considérait comme un bon souverain. Malheureusement. Il avait tendance à très rapidement s'ennuyer si les activités étaient répétitive et ennuyante.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur mère voulaient qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Enfin elle. Elle savait et comprenait pourquoi. Mais Edward ? Il avait un niveau magique plus développé que la moyenne. Maîtrisait des sorts dont elle n'avait pas l'intérêt à étudier car ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais qui était très puissant pour certains. Étudiait l'arithmétique depuis tout petit. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il ait créer des sorts de lui-même. Il était un génie qui n'arrêtait pas de travailler et qui semblait ne pas connaître le mot "Repos". Il aurait un Royaume à diriger dans quelques années, plus important que des BUSES et des ASPICS… Mais pourtant… Il y allait quand même. C'était incompréhensible. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ses parents ?

« Hey ohhh… » Fit une voix devant elle qui claqua des doigts devant son visage. « Allo la terre… Y'a quelqu'un ? Je savais que tu avais un intellect limité mais là… Aïe !... Mais t'es folle ?! »

Tenant son nez douloureux. Edward fixait d'un regard mauvais Héléna qui venait de lui mettre une pichenette dans le nez. Qui elle semblait grandement amusé.

« Pour un futur Roi, tu m'as l'air franchement douillet. » Fit-elle sournoisement.

« Pour un futur Roi, tu m'as l'air franchement douillet. » Répéta d'une voix aiguë et nasillarde Edward en se moquant du ton que sa sœur avait pris.

Et ça eut un très bon succès, visible à la veine sur son front et le teint rouge qui commençait à lui monter au visage.

« Edwaaaaard...» Commença t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus menaçante faisant se retourner brusquement Edward, un sourire crispé au visage, dans le sens opposé à Héléna vers le mur du quai 9 ¾..

« Ahahah ! Allons-Gwruh ! »

Le futur roi avait été attrapé fortement par le col le faisant lâcher une étrange gargouillement d'étranglement. Alors que les yeux d'Héléna se fixèrent dans ceux de Edward le faisant déglutir difficilement sous la prise qu'une fille normalement constituée de 10 ans ne devrait pas avoir.

« Tu disais? » Murmura t-elle d'une voix terriblement dangereuse faisant trembler Edward.

« Je t'aime ma petite sœur chérie ? » Répliqua t-il d'une voix étranglé quand la poigne de Héléna se renforça.

Elle le fixa intensément durant quelques secondes insoutenable du point de vue de Edward puis, cette dernière eut un immense sourire, plaqua un bisou sur la joue de son frère et le poussa fortement en direction du mur. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux en se sentant pousser en arrière. Il se retourna et se pris le pied dans un bloc pavé un peu plus élevé que les autres et tomba vers le sol en traversant le mur. Malheureusement pour lui, sa valise qui était tombé sur le sol dans un léger choc. S'agrandit d'un coup et lui percutant fortement son ventre le faisant s'écrouler avec elle sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

Helena derrière lui arriva d'un pas joyeux et fixa le Poudlard Express avec émerveillement.

Edward se redressa comme si il n'avait rien eut et fixa la locomotive magique d'un air blasé. Il fixa son regard sur Héléna et eut un sourire terrifiant.

La jeune fille attrapa finalement la bras de son ami qui mis la malle dans sa poche après un nouveau Reducio en la récupérant et se mit à le tirer pour qu'il aille rapidement dans le Poudlard Express, elle le traîna jusqu'à une cabine vide et l'ouvrit avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dedans et de s'asseoir lourdement sur le fauteuil.

Le noiraud la fixait d'un regard amusé.

Quand il se retourna pour poser ses fesses sur le confortable canapé, il vit Héléna allongée sur toute la longueur, lisant un livre, dont il ne comprenait pas la langue… Quel idée aussi d'apprendre le français ? C'était une belle langue, mais il avait la flemme, pas que c'était trop compliqué, mais il avait juste… La flemme..

« 'Léna ? » Commença Edward en fixant son amie qui arrêta sa lecture pour l'interroger du regard. « Je peux ? »

Elle l'avisa du regard, avant d'accepter en un hochement de tête, et sous les yeux appréciateur de la jeune fille, Edward se transforma en un magnifique léopard gris à taches noire et aux yeux bleus.

Edward, sous sa forme de léopard, nommé Velox se coucha tranquillement sur le fauteuil avant de faire bouger sa queue de gauche à droite, tranquillement, il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa forme de léopard… Il se sentait… Complet.

Soudainement sa blonde d'amie s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à lui caresser le haut de la tête, le faisant fermer les yeux, et profiter de la caresse, qu'il appréciait. Il lâcha même un petit grognement de contentement.

« J'adore ta forme ! » Fit-elle d'une voix forte avant de poser un bisous sur le front du félin qui toujours les yeux fermés, profitait un maximum des caresses.

Puis il sentit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes des pas se rapprocher de sa cabine, il eut un soupir avant de reprendre forme humaine, une seconde après la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et une personne apparut devant leur yeux.

La personne semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, au vu des cernes sous ses yeux étrangement dorés, ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et il fixait les deux personnes avec timidité.

« Il n'y à plus de place.. Je peux venir ?» Demanda t-il d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

Héléna toute heureuse de faire une nouvelle connaissance, tapota la place à côté d'elle en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches en l'invitant à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit après quelques secondes d'hésitation après avoir rangée sa malle, puis il regarda Edward qui les sourcils très légèrement froncé, le fixait.

Soudainement, il eut un énorme bruit de klaxon et le train commença à partir de plus en plus vite en direction de Poudlard.

Héléna tendit sa main, que le nouveau venu serra maladroitement.

« Héléna Lo'Walter… Héléna Law, pour les intimes. » Se présenta t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le garçon sembla se détendre et eut un timide sourire en se présentant à son tour.

« Rémus Lupin... »

Edward eut un léger sourire malicieux plutôt flippant et tendit sa main à son tour, que Rémus serra.

« Edward August…» Se présenta Edward à son tour d'un sourire plutôt inquiétant.

Malgré sa forte odeur de loup, Rémus semblait en tout point à un garçon normal, mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Tu es un animagi ? » Fit-il de but en blanc le noiraud en fixant Rémus dans les yeux.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement et devint blême, il serra ses deux mains vers sa poitrine avant de fermer les yeux et d'agiter la tête de gauche à droite pris de tremblement.

« N...Non… »

« Un loup-garou alors ? » Demanda t-il alors que Héléna lui mettait une violente tape sur l'épaule.

« Est-ce que tout le monde te demande si t'es un Animagus où non ? Non, alors laisse Rémus tranquille. » Vociféra t-elle à son tour en le fusillant du regard.

Rémus ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise mais une magnifique sensation apparut dans son cœur en fixant Héléna qui regardait d'une regard mauvais Edward qui se frotter l'épaule, blasé. Décidant de jouer franc-jeu, il pris une inspiration et :

« Oui… Je suis un loup-garou… » Confirma t-il d'un ton terriblement effrayé par la réaction de ses deux inconnus…

Réaction qui ne vint pas, Héléna avait repris la lecture de son livre et semblait complètement en avoir rien à faire et Edward, le fixait amusé et semblait manger des bonbons de toutes les couleurs qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

« Vous… N'avez pas peur ? »

Edward haussa ses épaules avant de lui tendre des chocogrenouilles faisant naître un air de pure stupéfaction sur le visage de Rémus qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

« Je suis moi-même dans un sens, un animal et Héléna et moi on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant... alors non, nous n'avons pas peur… Et puis avoir peur d'un enfant qui ne contrôle pas ses transformations, c'est stupide » .

Le visage du garçon brun s'illumina soudainement et il attrapa avec joie les chocogrenouilles que lui tendait son nouvel ami, tout sourire. Il avait enfin trouvé des amis sur qui compter..

« Merci…» Fit Rémus très ému alors que des larmes naissait sur son visage, faisant écarquiller ses yeux d'inquiétude Héléna qui se retourna vers Edward en le fusillant du regard.

« Il pleure maintenant ! Gros mâlin ! » Cria t-elle à Edward sans chercher à savoir pourquoi en lui donnant un coup de pied violent dans le tibia, le faisant lâcher un injure qui aurait fait se retourner Merlin dans sa tombe.

Héléna pris Rémus dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces alors que Edward se tenait douloureusement le tibia.

« Fait chier ! T'es chiante 'Léna ! Il pleure de joie ! Bordel de merde !... Son pèèèère… » .

Et cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes alors que les larmes de Rémus s'était calmé dans les bras réconfortant de Héléna qui lui frottait le dos gentiment, il souriait à la scène que faisait son "nouvel ami" alors que Edward insultait à tout vas sous la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Alors que le noiraud continuait d'insulter le monde entier, leur porte de compartiment s'ouvrit sur une fille, l'air hagard et perdue malgré l'éclat de rage qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude suivit par un garçon derrière elle.

« Excusez moi, mais je peux venir ici avec mon ami ? On est tombé sur de vraies enflures… »

Les trois personnes la regardèrent et acquiescent ensemble, la jeune fille rousse eut un immense sourire et ses yeux verts se mirent à briller de mille feu, en s'écrasant dans le siège à côté d'Edward, suivie par son ami qui semblait pour le moins.. Ténébreux. Il avait des cheveux noirs gras, des yeux ténébreux et avait une robe de sorcier noir rapiécée .

« Je m'appelle Lily Evans ! Et lui, c'est Severus Rogue ! » Fit-elle d'un ton enjoué en tendant sa main vers la seule fille du compartiment, qui à son tour eut un immense sourire amusé.

« Je suis Héléna Lo'Walter » … Répliqua à son tour la blonde au teint bronzés en serrant la main de sa nouvelle amie. Et voici Rémus Lupin… Et Edward August… Termina t-elle en faisant montrer du doigt les deux garçons.

Rémus serra la main de Rogue et Edward fit un bise main à Lily, qui fit une hyperventilation, les joues rouges, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, .

« Je suis Edward August… Enchanté Mademoi… »

Il se fit couper par un magistral coup de poing de sa meilleure amie et soeur dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux sous le regard horrifié de Rémus et surpris de Rogue et Lily.

«Faites pas attention, il à l'habitude.. » S'exclama t-elle en se replaçant sur son siège, comme-ci rien ne s'était passé.

Rogue et Lily se regardèrent tout les deux, ne comprenant pas totalement ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux alors que Rémus, soupirait en mâchant ses choco-grenouilles.

Et dire que l'année ne faisait que commencer...


End file.
